This invention relates to fluorescent fixtures and lamps for such fixtures and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lamp fixture and the lamp which incorporate organic phosphor positioned to intercept some of the generated visible radiations to produce a blend of light suitable for illumination.
The state of the art of so-called daylight fluorescent pigments is well developed and such pigments are comprehensively discussed in "Pigment Handbook" , Vol. 1, Wiley and Sons (1973), pgs. 891 through 903, Chapter by R. W. Voedisch, titled "Luminescent Pigments, Organic" . The compositions of such pigments as well as their performance and some of the applications therefor are discussed in this chapter.
The use of stripes or small segregations of blue glass to color correct incandescent light to produce white light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,059, dated July 10, 1934. This blue glass essentially functions as a filter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,732, dated Feb. 9, 1960, there is disclosed an electroluminescent device which incorporates an overlay of organic fluorescent pigment, with the primary purpose being to create a red emitting device, although other colors of emission are disclosed. In FIG. 5 of this patent there is disclosed an electroluminescent device which incorporates separate strips of different colors of organic pigments to provide different designs or combinations of colors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,588, dated Apr. 26, 1966, there is disclosed an electroluminescent device which incorporates a red-emitting organic fluorescent pigment in the same layer as the inorganic electroluminescent phosphor, which device will uniformly provide either red or white light of the desired hue.